


My darling

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Peggy called Steve 'my darling'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My darling

It had gone 8 o’clock and was well past the time Peggy was required to stay at the military base where she was assigned to the division who were working to take down Hydra. Captain America and his Howling Commandos weren’t due to go on another mission for a few weeks yet, until more data could be collected and the whereabouts of Schmidt established, which gave them slightly more free time than they would usually have. Peggy and Steve had been making the most of this extra time, as well as making the most of Peggy’s rented flat a few streets away from the base, and the privacy it allowed them. They had begun a routine which involved them conveniently finishing at the same time, a little later than most would stay, and leaving together having spread the lie that they each rented a flat on the same street.

But as Peggy approached Steve’s desk at their usual time, he appeared immersed in work. She glanced around the room to confirm they were alone, before she smoothed her hands along his broad shoulders, across his chest and then joined them so her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck. Steve hummed contentedly and turned his head to smile at her.

“Are you almost finished?” Peggy said gently.

“I think I’m gonna be a little longer, sorry.” He looked genuinely disappointed.

“Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” She dotted light kisses across his cheekbone.

“I wish it could, but I have a meeting first thing and Phillips will kill me if this isn’t done.”

Peggy loosened his tie and undid his top button, slipping her hand under his shirt to gently run it across his collar bone.

“Are you sure you can’t do it in the morning?” Peggy asked, her lips at his ear. She kissed the shell of his ear and trailed small kisses down his neck.

Steve groaned, his expression torn. “There won’t be enough time, and I’ve already pissed Phillips off with two late reports, thanks to  _someone_  being very distracting.”

Peggy laughed. “Alright my darling,” she said softly, “I’ll be waiting for you at my flat.”

Steve’s muscles suddenly tensed and he turned his head sharply to face her. “What?” He looked stunned.

“I said I’ll be waiting for you at my flat,” she repeated with an air of confusion, her lips were close to his ear and even so, his hearing was well above average thanks to the serum.

“No, before that, what did you call me?”

Peggy couldn’t figure out his expression, it seemed a mixture of astonishment and disbelief.

“My darling”

He turned his face away to look back down at his desk, but she could see his ears turning pink.

“Are you alright?” She touched his cheek in an attempt to turn his face to hers but he wouldn’t budge. It began to occur to her that maybe the term of endearment had made him uncomfortable. It had felt natural to her, it was a term she had frequently heard her parents call each other, and one they had often used for her. With how close she and Steve had become over the past few days she hadn’t given it a second thought, but perhaps it wasn’t something he was used to, nor something he liked. Peggy began to feel embarrassed, “If you’d rather I didn’t call you that -”

“No!” Steve interrupted, as he reached up to touch her arm, still loosely draped around his shoulders. He turned his face to meet hers and now that she could see him clearly, Peggy noticed the blush in his cheeks. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Steve opened his mouth and then closed it again, as if he was struggling to find the right words. “I, um,” he looked down, “I like that, what you called me.”

“Oh,” Peggy smiled widely in relief, “then I should call you it more often,” she kissed his cheek, “my darling,” she murmured.

His grin matched hers and she heard him sigh in relief. She continued placing kisses across his cheek and along his jawline, before he turned in his seat so he was facing her, and cupped her cheek, pulling her into a kiss. When she needed to break for air he planted soft kisses on her cheek and neck. She took the opportunity to murmur “my darling” softly in his ear, feeling a thrill now that she knew how it affected him, before he pulled her back for another kiss. They continued like that for a short while, before she remembered where they were.

“Don’t you have a report to finish?” She pulled away slightly so she couldn’t get distracted again.

“It can wait.” His voice was low, as he tried to pull her back for another kiss.

“That’s not what you said earlier.”

Steve’s disappointment was clear on his face as he let out a whine.

“I won’t be held responsible for you getting into trouble with Colonel Phillips, so I think I’d better let you get on,” although she was teasing him, Phillips’ wrath was not something to be underestimated, and a third late report would not bode well for either of them.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I usually am,” she grinned. Steve turned back to his desk with the least amount of enthusiasm she could possibly imagine anyone having, and Peggy almost took pity on him as she considered pulling him back for another kiss. Instead she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Finish your report, then we’ll pick up where we left off,” she ordered.

“Yes ma’am!”

She playfully hit him on the shoulder as he picked up his pen and went back to working on his report. Peggy gathered her belongings before leaning down one last time to whisper in his ear, “Don’t be too long, my darling.” His eyelids drooped and his breath stuttered, and Peggy walked away feeling content.


End file.
